1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid developers and image-forming apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Known developers used for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a latent image carrier include a liquid developer containing a toner formed of a material containing a colorant, such as a pigment, and a binder resin and an electrically insulating liquid carrier (liquid insulator) in which the toner is dispersed.
In general, polyester resins are widely used as binder resins for toner particles in liquid developers (see, for example, JP-A-2007-219380). Polyester resins are highly transparent and, when used as binder resins, show images with vivid colors and also have superior fusion properties.
However, polyester resins themselves normally have negative charging properties and are therefore difficult to apply to toner particles (liquid developer) with positive charging properties.